Un poco de paz
by BrilliantDiamond
Summary: Era como si su vida fuera una pesadilla que jamás acabara, no podía salir de ese letargo de horror. Porque él no podía haberlo hecho ¿cierto? Sasuke no sería capaz de atacar villas indefensas y matar a tanta gente inocente ¿cierto? El no haría eso, no ahora...
1. Prologo

Estaba casada ya de todo eso. Después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar con el fin de la guerra, aun estaba allí, escuchando gritos de un lado a otro de la sala. ¿En serio era esta una reunión de Kages? Vio como Naruto vociferaba cosas contra Kakashi, mientras este miraba por la ventana ajeno a todo el ajetreo.

Era como si su vida fuera una pesadilla que jamás acabara, no podía salir de ese letargo de horror. Porque él no podía haberlo hecho ¿cierto? Sasuke no sería capaz de atacar villas indefensas y matar a tanta gente inocente ¿cierto? El no haría eso, no ahora. Ellos hablaban por cartas constantemente, donde le contaba lo tranquilo que estaba, le contaba que había estado en el País del té, le contaba sobre las distintas personas que veía, la gente que ayudaba, las nuevas comidas que probaba. Él le prometió que volvería, limpio de sus pecados.

Sentada allí, en el despacho del Hokage, rodeada de autoridades de los distintos países, sentía que su corazón se rompía, de nuevo, en mil pedazos. Sentía la sangre en sus pulmones. Tenía que salir de ese estado, la frase: sentencia de muerte la había dejado muda.

De pronto sintió como el coraje le subía por la garganta. Se paro lentamente de su asiento mirando hacia el suelo a modo de disculpa.

-Son unos ingratos-murmuró, pero fue suficiente para que todos se callaran y la vieran.

-Sakura…- intento detenerla Tsunade, que había entrado hace poco a la habitación.

-No, son unos ingratos, después de todo lo que ha hecho Sasuke para redimirse, ni siquiera pueden investigar los hechos, estoy segura que él no hizo eso.

\- Los relatos de los aldeanos supervivientes son concluyentes. Sasuke Uchiha los torturo. Cinco villas que abastecen a Konoha han sido atacadas de la misma forma. Está tramando algo contra la Alianza. No podemos dejar que destruya la paz que construimos después de la guerra.- decía el Raikage con enfado- No voy a dejar que ese niñato mande a la mierda lo que hemos hecho. Deberíamos haberlo matado hace ya tiempo. Espero, Kakashi, que como Hokage veas por el bien de tu aldea y la Alianza, y tu Naruto… basta, eres muy importante para nosotros pero ,no puedes justificar al Uchiha, firmo su sentencia de muerte.

Un silencio espeso se formo en la oficina. Sakura miro a Kakashi con cara de sufrimiento. Él lo sabía. Todo estaba en sus manos.

-Haremos esto, mandare un escuadrón ANBU a investigar y hare que Sasuke vuelva en seguida. Necesito conocer su versión. No hay más discusiones.-dijo al final de un suspiro, el cansancio se reflejaba en los ojos del nuevo Hokage- Naruto, Sakura retírense necesito hablar otras cosas con los Kages.

Salieron, pero cuando se cerró la puerta se quedaron allí, lo escucharon todo. El cómo traer a Sasuke con una inocente carta, sin embargo, era traerlo a la cueva del lobo. Incluso hablaron del juicio inmediato. "No debemos dudar".

Sakura se estaba desesperando, pellizco el brazo de Naruto y este solo asintió mientras caminaban fuera del edificio. Caminaron hasta la banca donde Sakura vio a Sasuke irse. Inconscientemente llegaron ahí, esa carga afectiva los llamaba, los hacía volver siempre para recuperar a Sasuke.

-No podemos dejar que esa carta le llegue, el volverá sin importar qué. Debemos ir por él. – dijo Naruto decidido. – Saldré en unas horas.

\- Si vas tú, nos descubrirán, además, que hay de Hinata. No puedes dejarla a un mes de haberse casado.- El silencio era denso, el aire caliente y la desesperación grande.- Iré yo, tu cuidaras de que no nos descubran, Kakashi debe intuir que haremos esto. Solo dile que es una escoria de mi parte. No dejaremos a Sasuke, no otra vez.

Naruto asintió, y le deseo suerte, que lo mantuviera al tanto de todo.

Así, Sakura Haruno se aventuro a través del bosque, bajo los colores del amanecer, sin rumbo, sin camino pero con el objetivo de encontrar a Sasuke, de salvarlo. Pidió a Kami-sama que la perdonaran en Konoha, ella solo quería paz. Que esa pesadilla se acabase de una buena vez. Tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando, iría delante de todos una vez más. Ella, protegería a Sasuke.


	2. Algo de esperanza

Llevaba ya varias horas saltando de árbol en árbol sin saber dónde ir. Mierda, estaba frustrada, sin un plan concreto se sentía a la deriva. Tenía que pensar donde podría estar Sasuke, tenía que llegar antes de la carta del Hokage.

Paro cerca de un riachuelo ya que el cansancio empezaba a hacerse parte de su cuerpo. Algo le olía raro de todo esto. Esperaba que Naruto hiciera algo dentro de la Villa en caso de ser necesario. Sabía que él hablaría con Shikamaru para empezar una investigación pero, no podía confiarse de eso por ahora.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo para meditar todo. Se sentía como dentro de una pecera con tanto silencio en el bosque. ¿Silencio?¿ Y los ruidos de animales y plantas?. Se puso en guardia al sentirse en peligro. Sus sentidos le decían que escapara. En el momento que una shuriken llego a sus pies, dio en un salto hacia atrás, pasando el pequeño rio.

Entre los arboles apareció un escuadrón Anbu de 5 ninjas. Un grito de desesperación murió en sus garganta ¿tan rápido los habían descubierto? Maldito Naruto, apostaba todo a que no pudo dejar su bocota cerrada. No podía enfrentarse a ellos, no quería hacerles daño ni salir herida, así que emprendió su escape.

Rápidamente escalo por los arboles para salir pronto de ese claro que la dejaba en desventaja. Los Anbu rápidamente le pisaron los talones. Uno de ellos le lanzo una cadena para alcanzarla pero, logro esquivarla. Esto estaba mal, intentaban capturarla, no le habían dicho que venían de parte del Hokage, eso lo hacía todo más extraño. Intento despistarlos con unos cuantos clones pero, era imposible, esos ninjas eran de elite. Tuvo que sacar algunos explosivos que arrojo cerca de ellos para confundirlos. Al darse vuelta, solo había 3 ninjas siguiéndola. Creyó que su escape estaba funcionando hasta que, al girarse, vio como uno de los Anbu caía sobre ella y otro la golpeaba por uno de los costados, haciendo que cayera desde una gran altura.

Lo siguiente pasó todo en cámara lenta. Sakura se preparaba para el impacto inminente mientras veía como sus perseguidores se reagrupaban para apresarla. No, ellos querían matarla, por la rudeza con que la estaban atacando no era una misión para apresar a una traidora, era una misión para eliminar una molestia. Un viento le golpeo ferozmente la cara mientras sentía que su cuerpo cambiaba de dirección. Se sujeto a lo que la alzaba y miro detrás, dándose cuenta de que los Anbu iban desapareciendo de su visual. Los habían dejado atrás.

Un olor familiar le pego en la nariz y se dio cuenta de lo cómoda que se encontraba cerca de ese cuerpo.

-¿Sasuke?

Oh, como la miro, sus ojos negro intenso chocaron con sus perlas verdes y su mundo exploto. Una calidez la invadió y el tono de piel de su cara se igualo al de su rosa cabello, por la forma en que la estaba levando, tal cual como un costal de papas

-Sakura, que mierda está pasando ahora. –Oh, sí, tan delicado como siempre, sin duda era Sasuke. Otra oleada de felicidad la rodeo. ¡Lo había encontrado! O ¿la había encontrado? No importaba, todo iba mejorando, había algo de esperanza aun.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que perderlos.-le urgió aun en su hombro.-Busquemos un escondite, pero ya.

-Me puedes decir que pasa de una vez- Musito cabreado el chico. Supuestamente el no debía estar allí.

-Te lo explicare todo cuando estemos seguros, estamos en medio de una gran embrollo.

El Uchiha gruño ante tal respuesta. Eso no podía significar nada bueno, ciertamente, el sonido de los kunais tras de él no significaban nada bueno. Con gran destreza se volteo aun con Sakura al hombro, desenvaino su katana y repelió los ataques.

-¡Bájame Sasuke ! Lo mejor será un jutsu de transportación rápido, no podemos hacerles daño.

Un nuevo gruñido vino del chico, que busco un árbol estable para realizar su técnica ocular, mientras la pelirrosa se ponía frente a él para cubrirlo.

En menos de un segundo ambos se encontraban mojados, rodeados de agua. Genial, los había llevado a un rio. La kunoichi rápidamente salió a tomar aire mientras veía como Sasuke salía del agua. Ambos se arrastraron detrás de una cascada cercana para guarecerse por unos momentos.

-Este debe ser el mismo rio que vi hace poco. Estamos cerca aun de los Anbu, tenemos que ser cuidadosos.- dijo la chica mientras estrujaba sus ropas. Observo como su compañero hacia una improvisada fogata donde se acercaron para calentarse un poco.

-Necesito saber que está pasando, Sakura, me han citado en Konoha y sabes que tengo que ir cuando me llaman.- Ya se encontraba más tranquilo sin embargo, lo había dejado nervioso ver a la pelirrosa en problemas, más aun en problemas con sus propios compañeros.

-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun- Dijo la muchacha mirando al suelo. Rayos, si lo llamaba así, no podía ser nada bueno- Yo necesito saber que estuviste haciendo las últimas dos semanas.- Lo miro directo a los ojos- Necesito que me digas que no eres un criminal otra vez.

Si, ahora podía decir con seguridad, que lo que estaba sucediendo no era nada bueno.

 **Hola! Bueno, este fic no será muy largo, tenia la idea hace un tiempo y estoy retomando la escritura asi que ténganme un poco de paciencia ajaja espero que les guste, los leo en los rr**


	3. Algo de Luz

Sasuke fruncía el ceño por enésima vez en ese mismo día-¿Es en serio?- le pregunto ya cabreado de la situación. Nunca le agradado no saber qué era lo que pasaba, mas aun si le incluía a él.

Rápidamente, la pelirrosa saco un kunai y la apunto hacia su compañero.-Es en serio… yo…quiero confiar en ti, lo hago, pero hasta Kakashi no sabe que creer. Necesito estar segura de que estoy haciendo lo correcto en ayudarte. Dime, Sasuke, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo las últimas dos semanas?

El muchacho desvió la mirada hacia el piso, algo avergonzado. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura le amenazaba con un arma corto punzante? Además, se vería en la obligación de contar que le sucedió las últimas semanas. ¿Dudaran de el porqué no se había comunicado con ellos en ese tiempo? Que estupidez.

-Hace dos semanas un grupo de ninjas me embosco, no llevaban bandanas. No se quienes eran, ni que querían de mi. Sabes muy bien que estoy bajo estricta vigilancia aun, porque lo que no los ataque. Salí herido – dijo en voz baja para salvar algo de su orgullo- Logre esconderme en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, cerca de aquí, allí estuve los últimos días.

Sakura ladeo un poco el rostro y junto con el crepitar de la fogata logro ver el Rinnegan del chico, vio sus ojos sinceros. Bajo el kunai y sentó a su lado.- ¿Cómo puedo comprobar eso?-En ese mismo momento escucho un bufido a su lado.- Sasuke…- dijo en tono de advertencia

-Te dije que estuve en la guarida de Orochimaru, ve y pregúntale a él. O al resto de los idiotas que estaban alli- la chica le mando una mirada escéptica, sabía que lo tenía cansado pero, tenía que hacerle esas preguntas.-Molesta…-Murmuro al tiempo que se levantaba y se levantaba la camisa dejando ver su torso.- ¿Ves esa cicatriz? Tu misma debes ver que es de una herida de hace poco. Me la hicieron esos ninjas.

Sakura se acerco un poco más para ver la herida que aun se estaba sanando. Si, esa herida era de hace poco. En medio de toda su corriente de pensamiento se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Sasuke de nuevo, para ser exactos, de la piel descubierta de su torso. Enrojeció hasta la raíz y volteo el rostro. –Bien, te creo.- El tono de la chica acuso a Sasuke lo que había hecho que igualmente volteo el rostro y se bajo la camisa. Para luego volver a sentarse a su lado.

-Me vas a decir que está pasando, ahora. –exigió de una vez, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Hace unos días, se realizo una junta de Kages en Konoha. Pueblos cercanos habían sido atacados brutalmente. Murieron muchos aldeanos, se destruyeron muchas cosechas y pequeñas industrias que abastecen a Konoha. Las pocas personas que sobrevivieron llegaron a nosotros a pedir ayuda. Y te reconocieron a ti como atacante. Ese fue solo el inicio. Se reportaron 4 pueblos más, atacados por ti. El día de la reunión, Naruto y yo logramos entrar. Resolvieron ejecutarte.-Un pesado silencio se hizo entre ambos, solo se escuchaba el caer del agua y la fogata que amenazaba con apagarse.- Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-Kun. Con Naruto sabíamos que tú no lo habías hecho, Kakashi estaba amarrado de manos, o eso quiero pensar. Enviaron buscarte para juzgarte en la aldea.- Dicho esto Sasuke saco una carta de su bolsillo con el sello del Hokage.- Esa misma madrugada Salí a buscarte ya que si volvías, no podríamos hacer nada, Naruto se quedo en Konoha para cubrirme e intentar calmar los ánimos. Tenemos que mostrarles que no has sido tú.

-¿Y cómo? – Pregunto el muchacho mirando lo que quedaba de la pequeña hoguera.

-No lo sé, algo debe haber- Ella estaba al borde del llanto.- No podemos dejar que esto suceda, hay que buscar alguna manera…

\- No tiene porque hacer esto por mí. Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a Konoha, yo volveré después. Tú y Naruto no tienen que convertirse en traidores por mí.

\- ¿Y luego qué? Ver cómo te ejecutan en la plaza pública- dijo Sakura exagerando- Sabes que no dejaremos que eso pase, deberías tenerlo claro.

Otro silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Escucho un largo suspiro de su acompañante que se revolvía el pelo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Gracias- susurro bajo el muchacho. Sakura sonrió, estaba contenta de estar cerca de él, aun que sea bajo estas circunstancias.

-Saldremos de esto, lo prometo.- el chico asintió y emitió un "Hmp" para que supiera que la había escuchado.- Ahora, que haremos… si tuviéramos algún testigo…

-¿Orochimaru?

No, rayos, como iban a creerle a Orochimaru, tenía que haber algo más. Y al fin la mente de Sakura hizo click.

-Orochimaru aun es vigilado por Konoha ¿cierto?-Sasuke asintió- ¡Entonces! Debe haber sensores, cámaras o algo que muestren que tú entraste a una de sus guaridas. El mismo debe tener cámaras dentro. Si a eso le sumamos tus cicatrices, pueden ser una prueba.

Sasuke la miro en silencio. Podía funcionar. Era lo único que tenían hasta ahora.-Tendremos que ir donde Orochimaru.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Naruto, tal vez el pueda mover algunos hilos dentro de la Aldea- Inmediatamente, Sakura se puso en la misión de escribir un mensaje encriptado y luego Sasuke lo envió con Garuda hacia la Aldea.

Con las ropas más secas, una nueva fogata y comiendo unas cuantas provisiones, tuvieron tiempo de verse en silencio, de verse en aquella situación tan peligrosa.

-¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener alguna misión solo contigo, viajar juntos- Se sintió tonta por aquel comentario. Tenía que ser madura ahora y no caer en estupideces de quinceañera. Iba a pedirle disculpas cuando un susurro en la cueva se escucho muy débil:"yo también".

-Mañana partiremos, duerme.- Le dijo Sasuke para cortar con la tensión que se había formado.-De nuevo, gracias.

Los nervios de Naruto estaban al límite, no sabía nada de sus dos amigos y ya no podía sostener la farsa de que Sakura estaba "por una fase de luto" y no quería salir de su casa. Hinata intentaba apaciguarlo un poco pero no lo lograba. Nada iba bien dentro de la Aldea, Kakashi se sentía sin autoridad, solo le quedaba confiar en sus alumnos, esperaba que no hicieran nada tan estúpido como para ponerlos en peligro.

Cuando Naruto recibió el mensaje de sus compañeros, por fin pudo sonreír en paz. Esos dos se habían encontrado y saldrían adelante. Ya sabía qué hacer, tenía que ayudarlos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a una ruborizada Hinata, por los primeros meses de embarazo, para ir a encontrar a Shikamaru o Sai. Era momento de mover sus influencias, el equipo 7 había vuelto, otra vez.

 **Hola! Estoy de vuelta. Muchas gracias por los RR intentare estar actualizando constantemente, asi que, no se lo pierdan!**

 **Saludos! Y muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. Algo de ayuda

Shikamaru alzó las cejas luego de lo que le contó Naruto. Kakashi no le había dicho nada, es decir, el tema era bastante grave. Puso sus manos en su barbilla para pensar. ¿Para qué Sasuke atacaría esos pueblitos? Todo era muy confuso más aun ahora, que Naruto le pedía ayuda para entrar al registro de seguridad Konoha.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso Naruto? No tengo idea donde están esas cintas de vigilancia.

-Rayos, pensé que tu sabrías. Eres casi la mano derecha de Kakashi.

-Ese tipo de vigilancia no esta bajo el poder del Hokage. Esas torres estaban bajo la custodia de Raiz, ahora los Anbu se ocupan de eso.

-¿Anbu? Sabía que tenia que ir con Sai primero.- dijo Naruto golpeándose la cabeza. Shikamaru soltó una risa floja.

-Esto es demasiado problemático, ten cuidado con quien hablas. Si se entera Kakashi o alguien del consejo, ustedes tres están muertos.

-¿Enterarme de que?- pregunto el ninja copia que aparecía tras de ellos.

Salieron apenas amaneció, con la sensación de persecución en la espaldase volvieron a adentrar al bosque. Según Sasuke, la entrada de la guarida no estaba lejos, deberían llegar a medio día si no hacían paradas. Y claro, no las harían, necesitaban llegar pronto.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó la chica cuando sintió peligro. Unos segundos después, una katana corta les rozo la cabeza. Se dieron vuelta y vieron un grupo de 5 ninjas sin bandana distintiva. Sasuke los reconoció de inmediato. Eran los ninjas que le habían atacado hace semanas. Ambos se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron que los hombres se abalanzaban contra ellos. Esquivaron sin dificultades los ataques.

De pronto, un rápido ninja se acerco a Sasuke con la intención de atacarlo con un kunai, estando así de cerca el chico pudo ver los ojos de su atacante. Eran amarrillos, como los de un gato. Rápidamente, lo repelió pero otro ninja venia tras el con una katana. Sakura se movió para interponerse entre el arma y Sasuke, recibiéndola en el abdomen, al mismo tiempo que activaba su sello Yin. Los no identificados se hicieron para atrás ante lo imponente de ese jutsu, no les quedo nada mas que replegarse a su alrededor. El Uchiha se acerco a su compañera mirando fijamente el arma que la había atravesado.

En su despiste un ninja le ataco directamente. No tenían como defenderse, así que se cubrieron con los brazos. Sakura cerró los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llego. Un delgado muchacho de pelo gris y sonrisa sacarronahabía matado sin piedad al forajido, haciendo que sus compañeros se retiraran.

-NeeSasuke, tu llamas a los problemas ¿no?- dijo el ninja apoyándose en su gran espada.-¿Qué haces aquí?Karin sintió tu chakra y decidimos venir a ayudarte, suponemos que aun estas débil- espetó lo ultimo con burla .

-No te interesa-respondió mordaz el malhumorado azabache.

-Oh pero, si no estas solo. ¿Quien tenemos aquí? -dijo pasando de Sasuke.

-No seas cerdo Suigetsu.- le dijo por detrás la pelirroja.

Sakura la vio de reojo y levantando la mano a modo de saludo para los recién llegados.

-Vamos Sakura

-¡Hey! ¿Nos acabamos de ver y ya te vas? Ni siquiera un gracias por haberte salvado el trasero -Cuestiono Suigetsu abriendo los brazos como en espera de una recompensa.

-No estoy para juegos. Necesito volver con Orochimaru.

-Hace poco abrimos una nueva entrada que llega a la guarida- agregó un callado Yugo.- Podemos llevarte para que llegues mas rápido.

Sakura miró a Sasuke escéptica. Si el confiaba en ellos, ella tendría que hacerlo igual.

-Vamos- miró a su antiguo grupo para que lo guiaran. Los chicos se giraron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a unas cuevas.

Un par de minutos después, Karin les aviso que iban llegando, Sakura inmediatamente empezó a ver a sus alrededores en busca de cámaras. Después de la guerra y con los avances tecnológicos, Konoha había implementado avanzados equipos de vigilancia para mantener todo bajo control y en paz. No todos sabían de esto. Claramente, ella al ser cercana al Hokage conocía esa información. Era importante que no los vieran ahora. Ya que podrían dar la alerta en la aldea y salir tras ellos. Apenas diviso un destello entre los arboles, tomo la manga de Sasukehaciéndole un gesto para que guardara silencio. Sabia que algunas cámarascaptaban sonidos, había que ser cuidadosos. Sasuke a su vez le hizo el mismo gesto a Juugo y a Karin que solo pararon y asintieron.

-¿Que pasa zanahoria?- gritó el ninja de la espada, que iba mas adelante- ¿Ya no te quedan mas burradas que decir?

Sasuke se paso la mano por el pelo con cansancio, mientras Karin enrojecía de ira, esta miró a Sakuray ella le hizo un gesto de "adelante"

-¡Maldito estúpido! ¿No ves que hay que guardar silencio?

-Me quedo claro bruja. -dijo el chico acercándose al grupo que se había detenido. Sakura empezó a hacerles señas para que le entendieran. Primero fingió tener una cámara en sus manos, luego apunto su bandana de la aldea y luego se señalo a ella y a Sasuke.

-¿Qué hay cámaras de Konoha?- dijo Karin, a lo que la pelirrosa asintió. -¿y porque no podemos hablar?- Sakura señalo que ellos si ponían hablar pero Sasuke junto a ella no. – Entiendo, si los captan o escuchan a ustedes, vendrán aquí. ¿Pero de que escapan? Además, ¿como ya hay cámaras aquí si esta puerta la abrimos hace poco? -Sakura hizo un gesto de no lo sé y que bajara un poco la voz.

El Uchiha le señaló que irían entre los arboles, paralelo a al camino que tomarían los antiguos Hebi.

Con mucho cuidado se desplazaron, entre el bosque hasta la entrada e la cueva. Luego de que Sasuke inspeccionara la entrada con su sharingan para saber si era seguro, se sumergieron en lo que parecía una cueva común y corriente, hasta que Karin movió una piedra y se podría apreciar un pasillo iluminado por antorchas. El olor a humedad le pegó en la nariz a la pelirrosa que se cuestiono como Sasuke pudo vivir así tanto tiempo.

-¿Porque abrieron otra salida?- pregunto Sakura mientras caminaban.

-Sabemos que somos vigilados por Konoha preciosa. Solo queríamos tener un perímetro libre pero, me doy cuenta ahora que eso no es posible. ¿Qué esta sucediendo dentro de su bendita aldea? -Suigetsu dio en el clavo. Ni ella sabía que sucedía en Konoha. Todo estaba patas arriba.

De pronto, en el pasillo se empezaron a ver ampolletas de luz eléctrica, eso significaba que estaban llegando a su destino. Un espacio amplio se abrió ante ellos, y de una de las tantas habitaciones salió Orochimaru.

-Al parecer nos extrañas bastante Sasuke-kun, tanto como para venir con la aprendiz de Tsunade. – la voz rasposa de ese tipo siempre lograba erizarle los pelos de la nunca a Sakura, quién dio un paso atrás y se sorprendió cuando Sasuke se puso delante de ella de modo protector.

-Necesito tu ayuda. – ella sabia cuanto le costaba decir eso al pelinegro ¿Porque el Uchiha se molestaba tanto con resolver esto? Podría simplemente hacer que nada pasará, matar unos anbus y seguir con su vida. Pero, no, el quería limpiar su nombre y vivir en paz.

-Tú dirás Sasuke-kun, pasen. -dijo la serpiente, dándose la vuelta y adentrándose a una de las habitaciones.

 **HOLAAAA! Siento la tardanza! Estoy a punto de dar un examen importantísimo, así que me cuesta avanzar la historia. A principios de diciembre actualizaré así que espérenme.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS POR RR! Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, estoy escribiendo desde el móvil y me es un poco complicado corregir. Bueno eso! Déjenme sus comentarios que me emocionan mucho! Gracias a todooos**


	5. Algo de amor

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Solo tengo acceso a mis cámaras, las que tengo dentro aquí. Pero, no de los exteriores, eso debe estar en manos de Konoha- respondió la serpiente luego de que le preguntaran respecto a las cámaras que les servirían de coartada.- Te puedo dar unas copias por si te sirven.

-Creo que eso estaría bien por ahora- dijo la pelirrosa que aun seguía tras Sasuke.

-Tardaré un par de horas en eso. Pueden acomodarse en alguna habitación mientras. –Le hizo un gesto a Suigetsu y Jugo para que lo siguieran.- Karin, encárgate de que estén cómodos.

Karin miro al Uchiha que solo había hablado para pedir las grabaciones. No sabía que sucedía pero, no era nada bueno para que Sakura no estuviera con su banda ninja. Pensó en preguntar sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y salió de la habitación siendo seguida por ambos ninjas. Abrió una puerta y les hizo ademán de que pasaran. Antes de que Sakura entrara, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia afuera.

-¡Cosas de chicas!- le gritó la pelirroja a un hastiado Sasuke, mientras se alejaban y daban la vuelta en un pasillo- ¿Que está pasando rosadita?

\- Lo siento, no creo que deba decírtelo. Estamos en redados en algo complejo, pero por favor ayúdennos.

-Al parecer si están jodidos…-Karin suspiro y asintió, dejándola volver con el Uchiha.

Sakura solo se dio cuenta de que estaban solos cuando entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Era una estancia grande, con una cama y su propio baño, algunas repisas y una mesa con dos sillas. Dejo sus pertenencias sobre la cama mientras veía como Sasuke se sacaba su poncho y lo dejaba en la silla.

-Sasuke, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tengamos que quedar?

-No lo sé, quizás sea buena idea dejar que se calme un poco todo allá afuera y estar unos días aquí.

-Le tendría que avisar a Naruto en ese caso.

-Hmp, usaré el baño primero- dijo pasando al lado de la pelirrosa.

Ella espero un rato, ahí mismo en la habitación, no tenía intenciones de ir a chismosear por las cuevas de Orochimaru. Aprovecho el tiempo para escribirle a Naruto. Le preguntaba cómo estaba él y Hinata. Entre medio de esas líneas, le informo que se quedarían unos días allí, y que cual era su plan.

Sintió el click de la puerta y los colores subieron a sus mejillas cuando vio a Sasuke salir solo con un pantalón holgado y el cabello mojado. Ambos desviaron las miradas y después de guardar su carta, entregársela al chico para que la enviara, se dirigió rápidamente al baño para darse una larga ducha.

Al salir, vio como Sasuke, ponía unos cubiertos en la pequeña mesa de la habitación. Le hizo un gesto de que se sentara y comieron en silencio, frente a frente.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué piensas hacer después de que pase todo esto?-soltó sin pensar. Se hizo un silencio incomodo y tenso, donde el chico miraba solo su plato y los restos de comida en el.

-Yo, pensaba ir a buscarte- susurro viendo aun su plato, y con evidente sonrojo en la cara.- yo estaba volviendo a la aldea a buscarte, supongo que después seguiré con la misma idea.

-¿Qué idea? – el corazón le latía a mil, creía que se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Estaba soñando?

-Casarnos…- dijo en un murmullo y con un sonrojo más potente.

Desde que conocía a Sasuke, este era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar así con ella, con tanto cariño. ¿Qué habría pasado en su viaje para cambiar así? Unas lágrimas le aparecieron en los ojos, su emoción era evidente. Le asintió enérgicamente, mientras sollozaba.

-Acabaremos con todo esto y después seremos una familia.- dijo la chica secándose el rostro con las manos.

El Uchiha solo asintió con una leve sonrisa en su boca y se levanto para recoger la mesa. Lavaron los platos en el baño y ordenaron todo. Sakura no quiso seguir con la conversación para no incomodarlo, sabía lo difícil que podía ser expresarse para el pelinegro.

Al momento de dormir, se acomodaron en la gran cama, cada uno en un extremo. Para ser una cueva húmeda de una serpiente, el lugar era muy cómodo, y eso no excluía la cama.

Sakura quería tomarse la libertad de amar y de amar a su futuro esposo y se acerco lentamente a la espalda del muchacho para abrazarlo. Sintió como él se removió y se aparto. Pero, no era para alegarla de él, sino para darse la vuelta y abrazarla.

Esa noche se dejaron llevar por los instintos, esa noche fue la primera vez que conocieron la piel del otro. Esa noche Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no sería nada sin aquella molesta mujer, que lo orillaba a hacer esas cosas.

-Sabía que harían algo así, no me sorprende.-Dijo el Hokage mirando severamente a Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei, lo siento mucho, pero no nos podíamos quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Está bien.-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Solo hay que procurar que no los descubran. Si saben que Sakura está haciendo esto, mandaran un escuadrón anbu tras ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted no envió ya un escuadrón tras ellos? Sakura me conto en una carta de que fueron atacados por ninjas de esta aldea.-El silencio que se hizo entre ellos, se les confirmo de que algo estaba pasando.

-Esto no es normal. Procura decirles de que se cuiden. Ese escuadrón no ha sido enviado oficialmente. Hay alguien que quiere hacerles daño.

 **Hola! Disculpen el retraso. Me costó sacar este capítulo adelante, siento que todo está pasando muy rápido respecto a Sakura y Sasuke, pero es necesario para lo que se viene. Estén atentos! Espero sus rr. Saludos a todos y feliz navidad.**


End file.
